The invention concerns an ejector for ejecting a movable furniture part from a closed end position in or on a furniture carcass comprising an ejection lever drivable by an electric drive unit—in particular an electric motor. The ejection lever has a first ejection lever portion and a second ejection lever portion movable relative thereto.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising a furniture carcass and a movably mounted furniture part and an ejector for ejecting the movable furniture part.
Such ejectors are already known from the state of the art. Primarily, either drawers or also flaps of an article of furniture are ejected with such ejectors, and that affords an article of furniture which is more operator-friendly.
Thus, for example, WO 2008/092176 A1 of Dec. 12, 2007 discloses an ejection lever for an ejector for ejecting a movable furniture part from a closed end position in or on a furniture carcass, comprising an elongate lever body, wherein the lever body is adapted to be variable in length.
In addition, WO 2010/015513 A1 of Jul. 22, 2009 discloses an ejection device which can be fitted into a furniture carcass and which comprises an ejection lever which has a contact surface and which is mounted in a carrier portion in such a way that it can be pivoted out of a non-use position into a use position. In its longitudinal extent, the ejection device includes a lever arm connected to a rotary mounting and an extension limb connected to the lever arm. The extension limb is pivotably mounted to the lever arm in such a way that it can be folded in, in the direction of outward pivotal movement of the ejection lever.
In addition, DE 20 2006 011039 U1 of Dec. 6, 2007 shows an ejection lever which is adapted to be adjustable in its length, in particular for adjusting the distance of the first furniture part, over which the first furniture part is movable, being driven with the pivotal movement of the ejection lever.